


My Other Soul

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten doesn't believe with soulmates. But then he found his.





	My Other Soul

Alone in his dark plain room, Ten traced the black mark painting his pale wrist. Soul mark. It is what they are called. Amidst the chaotic world, humans are born with a unique mark that can be seen anywhere in their body. It just happened that Ten's was on his wrist which makes it easy for others to see.

  
His looks like a beautiful tattoo of a daffodil which was intertwined with a lilac. Ten always found it pretty elegant although he doesn't know what the flowers means. It's one-of-a-kind, yes, but there's someone out there who possess exactly the same mark as his. His soulmate.

  
Ten isn't one of those people who almost live their lives searching for their other halves. No, he's not interested at all. Unlike his mother who was always eager and excited to meet whoever that someone is fated to him, Ten doesn't pay much attention about it. He was all fine being alone, anyway, that's why he tend to hide his mark under a wristband he usually wears with him.

  
A soft knock on his door disturbed the peaceful silence in his room and the next he heard was his mother's sweet voice. "Tennie~ would you be a dear and buy some stuff I need from the convenience store?"

  
The young man climbed down the bed, reaching for his jacket and wallet. He opened the door and greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek after getting the list on her hand. "Sure, mom. I'll be back in a bit."

  
Chilly breeze kissed the exposed parts of his body as he stepped on the roads which made him shiver in cold. The city is busy as always, people moving fast as if being chased and cars honking from a distance. Blinking colors of lights decorated the place, always giving life to it.

  
As Ten was walking his way to the store, many couples passed by him and it somehow weirded him out. He watched them being lovey-dovey in the publicㅡ holding hands, hugging, and even kissing. It almost made him puke. Not that he's bitter because he still hasn't find his soulmate, he simply doesn't believe in love. He's even wondering if he could find his partner, there are too many people in the world. What if his was actually residing on another country, right? Who would even know? And that's quite a difficult challenge.

  
Lost in his own train of thoughts, he didn't notice that someone's in front of him and he let out a loud yelp when a strong body bumped into him. The impact wasn't that hard but since he was small and unfocused, he stumbled and easily lost his balance. Ten felt his body falling, he was internally panicking because he didn't know what to do. In the end, he just accepted his fate and closed his eyes to ready himself to feel the cold ground hit him but then suddenly, a pair of arms caught him in the air.

  
'That was close,' he thought. After battling with his own self, he opened one eye to see his savior and his caramel orbs met deep black. In a moment, he found himself drowning on those eyes, like they were a blackhole, pulling him closer and closer..

  
"Are you alright?," he heard a voice say that made him snap out of the trance he was in. What was he thinking? Damn. He quickly fixed himself and set his feet straight as he stood in front of the man who just saved him.

  
He bowed a little as courtesy. "I'm fine, thank you for.. catching me. And, s-sorry for bumping into you!," Ten mumbled in his breath, feeling weirdly nervous and awkward.

  
The attractive man smiled at him and it felt strange, like some soothing warmth embraced him. "It's nothing. I suddenly stopped on my tracks so it's quite my fault as well."

The Thai male knew that their small talk already came to an end but there's this strange want inside him that tells him to prolong their conversation. Something urging him to get to know the man more. But he's not the type of person who comfortably approach strangers. Even so..

  
"Hey / Uh, Misterㅡ," they both said in chorus that made Ten's eyes widened in surprise but they found themselves laughing at the incident.

  
It's been long since he last felt so at ease and light like this. And it's unusual because it was towards a stranger. "You go first..?"

  
The stranger extended his hand and spoke with a bright smile playing on his lips. "I'm Jung Jaehyun," he introduced himself.

  
Ten gladly accepted the proposed handshake as he introduced himself too. "I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," he almost laughed when he saw the confused expression on Jaehyun's face. "Bet you didn't catch that. Just call me Ten. Nice to meet you, Jaehyun. You were saying?"

  
The man pursed his lips as he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly fidgety which didn't match his good built. 'Is he shy?,' Ten thought to himself. "Would you like to have some.. coffee with me? M-my favorite café is just near so, if you d-don't mind..," Jaehyun even stammered and Ten found it really cute that it made him giggle softly.

  
He gave him a warm smile as to make Jaehyun calm down a bit and nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

  
His mom certainly taught him not to trust strangers but he can't help it. It feels like Jaehyun was different, like there was a weird feeling blooming on his chest as he listen to him talk as made their way to the mentioned café. Ten was also aware that he should actually rush up because his mom needed the ingredients for their dinner but he can't let this opportunity pass.

  
His new-found friend opened the doors of the coffee shop to let him in as the former trailed behind him. So gentlemanly and Ten definitely like it. His lips were tugged into a constant smile and he didn't care if his jaws would get tired because of it.

  
"What do you like to have?," Jaehyun asked him as they both reached the counter.

  
The Thai male didn't even have to glance at the menu because he always had his own favorite. "Iced caramel macchiato would be fine with me," he answered as he fished out his wallet from his coat.

  
Soon as Jaehyun noticed, he grabbed his hand to stop him but Ten immediately pulled away because he felt some kind of electricity prick his fingers. He's certain that the former felt it too because his face was in shock, too. The happenings are so unusual. And his heart thumping loudly inside his chest isn't helping at all.

  
"Y-you don't have to p-pay. It's my treat."

  
Ten hesitated at first, they barely knew each other and receiving a treat makes him shy. But even before he could protest, a finger shut his mouth and that almost left him frozen in his place.

  
"Please?"

  
Cornered, he just nodded and walked away to find a vacant seat. Luckily, there was one on a corner near the window. What a lovely spot. Only few minutes passed and Jaehyun was already seated accross him, with their order placed neatly on the table. The man even bought him a black forest cake, much to his delight.

  
"Thank you for this. Maybe I'll treat you, too, if we ever meet again," he prompted, sipping on his coffee as he gazed at the flickering lights outside. The sight was just beautiful.

  
He heard the other man cleared his throat before speaking. "It will really make me happy if we happen to see each other again," he muttered, almost a whisper yet Ten clearly heard it.

For a reason, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Will there really be a next time? Wouldn't it be so bold of him if he asks him for his number? That's a move Ten had never done before. He heaved a deep sigh, he's really hopeless.

  
Jaehyun was quite a chatterbox, he was full of interesting stories. It was contradicting because Ten thought he was that kind of person who's likely to be secretive. Ten usually dislike talkative people because silence is his bestfriend but right now, he's just enjoying it. He can't help but examine the brunette man, too. He's sure that that nest of brown hair would feel soft in his hands. His deep black eyes could most likely attract anyone. Those pale cheeks, very fair skin that emphasizes his thin red lips. And that perfect nose. Wow, Ten couldn't find any flaw on the man in front of him. He's so good looking.

  
He took a bite of his pastry as he glanced at his watch. They've been hanging out for a while now and he still had to run an errand. He noticed that Jaehyun's long sleeve has rolled a bit and there on his wrist was a mark peeking. Curiosity kicking in, Ten narrowed his eyes as to see the mark more clearly.

  
His breath hitched and he felt his heart stop beating. He can't believe what he was seeing. He blinked and shook his head before taking a look again. He thought his eyes were only playing with him but no. That was a daffodil intertwined with a lilac. Design just as pretty and elegant as his. Exactly the same as what he have on his own wrist.

  
Jaehyun might noticed that the ravenette had gone silent and it worried him. He held the quiet one's hand and squeezed it. "Are you alright?," he asked, concern visible on his tone.

  
"Y-your mark..," Ten muttered softly, almost a whisper as he was still not totally back in his own self. His soulmate.. did he just find his soulmate?!

  
The brunette tilted his head in confusion. He doesn't know what was going on. What about his mark? He was left confused for a moment til it suddenly struck him. His eyes landed on Ten's wrist trying to see his mark, but to his dismay, it was covered by a band. Even with hesitation, mind clouded in nervousness and anticipation, Jaehyun took the courage to remove the cover and his eyes grew wide.

  
"You're my soulmate?," they asked in chorus as they both found the voices since their brains were still processing the discovery.

  
They're both in shock especially Ten. He never expected this. Just one moment, it only took a moment for him to meet his other half. So that's why. This is the reason why he felt so comfortable with Jaehyun's company, the reason why he opened up easily to a stranger. The warmth he felt towards the man wasn't strange afterall. It all makes sense now.

  
They found themselves laughing, not minding the other customers looking at them in a weird manner. He was just so happy right now. He didn't believe in fate and love before.. but maybe now that belief will change.

  
All because of Jaehyun.


End file.
